In the field of software ergonomics, a graphical user interface (GUI) refers to a category of user interfaces which allows the operation of application software by means of graphical symbols, so-called control elements (widgets). In computers, the operation or selection of such control elements is generally carried out by means of a mouse or another control element; on the other hand, in smartphones, tablets, and kiosk systems, it is carried out by touching a touchscreen.
In this context, one challenge is posed by the exact selection of intervals from an extensive quantity, in particular the exact determination of a time interval via a user. Relevant application cases are known, for example, from measurement, sound, video, or medicinal technology, where it is important to depict extensive temporally structured databases in sections at virtually any temporal resolution. One conventional control element used for this purpose is known to those skilled in the art as a scrollbar or slider. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,781 A, for example, a selected section of a graphical depiction is shown in a window on a screen. A slider on one side of the window is provided for changing the displayed section of the graphical depiction in response to the movement of the slider. The slider includes end sections or handles which may be dragged in order to change the size of the slider. This has the effect of changing the size and enlarging the displayed section of the graphical depiction.